


Another average news day

by skinsuit



Series: Snippets from Night Vale News. [2]
Category: Portal (Video Game), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet about the news in Night Vale, typical stuff really. Also the abandoned aperture science complex IS NOT TO BE EXPLORED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another average news day

“...More news on the woman found on the edge of town. She is in a orange jumpsuit and white tank top, she has a brown hair in a ponytail. She was found carrying a large, sorched metal cube with cute pink hearts on each side.  
She is carrying an odd white gun that she will not let go of. She does not speak. When asked if wanted anything by concerned citizens. She drew a picture of cake in the sand.

Larry Leroy, who found the woman thinks it has something to do with the old abandoned Aperture Science Complex, a few counties over. To me that’s silly! I mean it’s abandoned and expect for the occasional scream or homicidal robot there is no one living there! She’d have to drag the cube a long way to get here anyhow...”


End file.
